


Allow me to introduce myself

by Kp0pheaux



Category: No Fandom
Genre: About The Author, bio, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kp0pheaux/pseuds/Kp0pheaux





	Allow me to introduce myself

~Hi there!!! I recently made this account mainly for fanfiction writing and other stuff.

* * *

~I’m 21 and been a Kpop fan since 2014 so, pretty soon it’ll be 6 years ^_^  
  


* * *

~I’m a multi but my ult group is GOT7 and my ult bias is Jackson Wang <3  
  


* * *

~I’m a pansexual Black woman

* * *

~Aside from Kpop, I like pretty much all genres of music (My main Spotify playlist is over 7k songs.... yeah I need professional help lol) and I like anime and video games, as well as art

* * *

~You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kp0pheaux) and [Tumblr](https://kp0pheaux.tumblr.com/) @Kp0pheaux (I technically do have an Instagram and Wattpad, but I barely use those, hence why I’m migrating to other platforms.)

* * *

Anywho I think that about does it with the mini-bio, I hope you lovelies will like my writings <3 <3 <3


End file.
